Forest Dweller's Bow
The Forest Dweller's Bow is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a wooden multi-fire bow made by Koroks for Hylians. Link can equip it to fire a triple-shot arrow burst, although it only costs a single arrow of ammo. It has a base attack of 15 and its durability is even stronger than the Dragonbone Boko Bow. It is the Bokoblin made bow with the higher base attack, but the multi-fire feature of the Forest Dweller's Bow makes up for this. However, like all wooden bows it will burn if exposed to a source of fire or volcanic heat. Forest Dweller's Bows sometimes have the Five-Shot Burst bonus which increases its triple-shot burst by two arrows resulting in a five-shot arrow burst. On Kincean Island in Lanayru Wetlands there is a Weak Wall which Link can destroy to reveal a hidden cave containing a Korok flower puzzle. On the ground inside the cave a Forest Dweller's Bow spawns which Link can equip. Due to the island's location, it may be one of the first Forest Dweller's Bows Link finds and potentially one of the first multi-fire bows Link can obtain. Another Forest Dweller's Bow will occasionally respawn in the cave if Link leaves the region and returns later, making it a good place to acquire extras or replacements. Another one can be found in a Treasure Chest in Mogg Latan Shrine. Link can take its picture with the Camera Rune to add its entry to the Hyrule Compendium where it appears as entry number 325 in the Compendium's equipment section. The Forest Dweller's Bow can be found commonly in the Hyrule Ridge and Tabantha Frontier regions according to its entry's common locations section. Quests A Forest Dweller's Bow is granted by Chio when Link accepts the side quest "The Korok Trials" and takes on the Shrine quest "The Test of Wood" at the Korok Forest in the Great Hyrule Forest region. During this shrine quest, Link must complete the trial and reach the shrine with the Forest Dweller's Bow, Spear and Shield intact (they must not burn or break or Link will fail the trial and he is only allowed to use them during the trial). Link can take on the trial again as a mini-game after completing it through he is unable to keep any of the "Forest Dweller" equipment as Damia will take them back after the trial mini-game. Link can bring his own Forest Dweller's Bow to use which will cause Damia to cut the cost of the security deposit for the borrowed Forest Dweller equipment. Gallery Breath of the Wild Kincean Island (Hidden Cave) Forest Dweller's Bow (Lanayru Wetlands).png|A Forest Dweller's Bow found inside the hidden cave at Kincean Island in Lanayru Wetlands Breath of the Wild Korok Forest (The Test of the Wood) Forest Dweller's Bow (Great Hyrule Forest).png|A Forest Dweller's Bow from "The Test of the Wood" mini-game on display in Korok Forest in the Great Hyrule Forest See also * Boomerang * Fairy Bow * Forest Dweller's Shield * Forest Dweller's Spear * Forest Dweller's Sword * Great Eagle Bow * Hero's Bow * Wooden Bow Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Bows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items